One-Sided Love
by lezonne
Summary: Tom Riddle always had a fascination with Narcissa. Too bad she only saw him as a monster. Written for the Quiddtich League Fanfiction Competition Round 10, Through the Trapdoor Challenge, Florence and the Machine Challenge, and the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp. Slightly Dark.


**A/n: **Thanks to my beta **lozipozivanillabean**!

Written for the _Through the_ _Trapdoor Challenge_ prompt #1. (lock, metaphoric rock, sweet talk, walk, block, squawk)

Written for the _Pairing Diversity Challenge _prompt #24: jesters

Written for Florence and the Machine challenge prompt #16: Dog days are over

Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition prompts #6, 7 (same as Florence and the Machine) and 13.

* * *

I've settled in this place, despite being able to stay somewhere else. This murky, half-decrepit place shall be my headquarters, at least until I have more power. Right now I'm just beginning to collect followers, people who will obey my every word. The Death Eaters are forming, becoming a force to be reckoned with. The Ministry and the world will never know what hit them. They've been a metaphoric rock standing between me and my ultimate goal; cleansing the world.

I open the door to see her. She is beautiful, young, and supposedly taken. Her fiancé sits nearby, a fiercely loyal follower of mine who might even give up his trophy wife if he thought that it would keep him in favour. _If_ he didn't love her so much, of course.

Lucius loves his fiancé Narcissa. That much is obvious to everyone. He just needs to learn to give her up.

My name is Tom Riddle. Most people refer to me as Lord Voldemort, but whenever I stare at the blonde beauty, I can't help referring to myself as Tom. She would fall in love with Tom, not Voldemort.

Narcissa Black is cunning, but she isn't easily swayable. She thinks I'm dangerous, and it makes her weary. While she might be open to my cause, she isn't trusting of me personally. That's why Lucius is such an important person to have; not only is he loyal, but he always drags this maiden around with him. And given time, she's a maiden I _will_ have. Lucius doesn't need a wife; he needs obedience. And he will give up this woman in the end to please me.

Narcissa will learn to love me. As we take over the world and rid this land of infectious vermin- the _Mudbloods_, the _Muggles_ and all those deemed unworthy, she'll grow to understand me. She's going to be mine in the end as it is, so I don't see why she has to be so cold-shouldered to me now. She acts like I'm a plague.

I kind of like that comparison personally.

Stepping into the room she stiffens and slips closer to her betrothed. Lucius places a careless arm around her, not at all concerned about her behaviour. But I see inside her head; I can read her every thought.

She's partially scared of me. She fears what I might become. Maybe she's right to be scared.

I slip over beside the happy couple, placing a hand on her arm. She flinches, which draws Lucius's attention. He looks over before bowing respectfully to me, as does everyone else in his company. Narcissa bows as well, keeping her eyes off of me.

That will never do.

"Lucius, my old friend," I say, moving my hand up to his shoulder now. "My dear Lucius."

"Yes my Lord?" He's young, but intelligent. He can tell when I'm after something.

"Might I borrow your fiancé, for just a moment? There's something I wish to show her."

He hesitates, and I can see that inside his mind he's trying to decide if this is really a good idea. I tighten my grip on his shoulder for his hesitation.

"Of course," he replies when he sees that I won't be letting this go. Detaching himself from Narcissa's firm grip, he kisses her knuckles once before turning her over to me. Although she holds her head up high as I lead her away, I can tell she's apprehensive. From the corner of my vision I spot sweet Bellatrix, jealously looking on at us as we leave the room.

Let her be jealous. I can talk about this with her later.

I lead Narcissa away from the room I've only just entered, into another with her following as I walk. Without Lucius around for her to use as a block, she'll have to talk to me. She wouldn't dare defy me, and she certainly wouldn't endanger her sweet lover.

She sits opposite me in a different room, our bodies facing one another but her eyes are looking elsewhere. I try to dig through her mind as I lounge on the sofa, studying her every move.

"I apologise for dragging you away from your darling fiancé," I lie, studying her face. "But I really needed to talk to you."

"What do you want?" she spat, ignoring my gaze. She's doing a mighty fine job of pissing me off, but she's not deflating my confidence, even a little. I still know that I can get under her skin and get her to listen to me.

I lock the door with the slightest flick of my hand, and her head snaps around towards the door. Now she's on the edge, studying me curiously. I have her full attention.

"I see that you're very happy with your dear Lucius," I say, studying her every move. "You must be very excited for your upcoming marriage."

"He's my childhood sweetheart," she admits, and I arch one eyebrow. Narcissa is no fool. While Lucius might choose to overlook the obvious signs of my desire for her, she clearly sees my motive. And she's going to say everything she possibly can to get under my skin and cause me to leave her alone. But that certainly won't happen.

"And you're happy with the upcoming marriage?"

"Yes." She shifts in her seat, unused to me being so pleasant. Usually I'm hostile, making violent jesters and causing distress to many. I'm never civil; I never act like a sane man. Yet here I am, doing just that. She must think I'm absolutely insane.

"You're not destined for one another," I say, cutting through the stiff air as quickly as I can. She sits completely upright at that, looking straight into my eyes. Now I've startled her.

"Yes I-"

"You should be mine," I continue, interrupting her. "He doesn't deserve someone like you."

"Lord-"

"You may call me Tom," I say, smirking lightly at the stricken look on her face. "Tom, or Lord Riddle, Narcissa. That's all I ever want you to call me."

She shudders, involuntarily wrapping her arms around herself. I take her silence as a reason to continue on, eyeing her the entire time. "Leave your family behind Narcissa; leave _Lucius _behind. Anything and everything that he can give you I can double, even triple. You'll never be left wanting with me."

"I'm happy where I am," she squawks, her voice high and uncertain. Maybe I'm making her nervous, or maybe she really is afraid of what I might do.

"Come now, you can't possibly mean that," I say, arching an eyebrow. "Lucius is all you've ever known. You've never been able to try out different people, different _men_. He's all you've ever known. You don't understand what love is, but I do. And I don't think that you could love him as much as you love me, if you'd open up your mind and give me a chance."

She looked like she didn't believe a word I was saying. I didn't exactly blame her, knowing that she was indeed not expecting a proposal such as this. The Tom side of me, the part that's still human, wanted her to see that I could still be gentle in some ways. She needed to know that I wouldn't be a total dick to her when she chose me.

But I couldn't have prepared myself for what she did next. Getting up slowly she comes to crouch in front of me, her hands hesitantly cupping my own. Her grip is shaky and far from firm, but nonetheless I don't completely shove her away. I'm interested to hear what she has to say.

"Why me?" That's the first thing that slips off her lips. I frown, flipping my hands to tightly grip her own.

"Why not? You shouldn't be asking such questions; you should be rejoicing."

She shakes her head. "I'm not my sister my Lord," she says, cleverly avoiding using any of my real names. "I'm not Bella. I'm not searching for a relationship with someone more powerful, or searching for someone with a heart made of coal. I'm content where I am."

My grip tightens still. "Narcissa, you're misled. You're only content because you haven't experienced anything else."

"No, I'm content because I'm happy with him," she continues shakingly, jumping back when I lift a hand. She might've thought that I meant to hit her, but I just wanted to brush her hair from her face. She doesn't understand that I can be sweet too. She's never seen me act that way before.

I've only rarely seen myself act that way.

"I'm not going to leave him," she continues, backing away. "And my Lord, you can sweet talk me all you want but it cannot change my mind. My marriage to Lucius may have been pre-arranged, but I still love him. But I don't think you love me."

"You know nothing!" I'm in front of her in a moment, hands on her arms. "How can you possibly know if I love you or not when you've never seen what it's like for me to love anything?!"

"Exactly," she breathed, squirming in my grip. "You don't love me, because I've never seen that compassion in you before. I don't think you've loved anything in a long time."

I shove her away, watching her stumble. Under normal circumstances I'd kill anyone who dared to speak to me like that, but this case is different. For one thing, I'm partially impressed that she actually said that to me.

For another, I'm still quite attracted to her.

"You see no good in me," I summarise, raising an eyebrow at her. From her position on the floor she glares at me, kicking her legs to readjust her skirt.

"You kill people for pleasure. You've corrupted my husband with all this Death Eater talk, with this _purification _idea, and now you're coming after me. Why can't you fancy someone who adores you? You picked the one person who doesn't love you in such a way."

I shrug, watching her. "You're a challenge, one that I sincerely enjoying trying to conquer. Who doesn't enjoy a fine game of cat and mouse?"

"The mouse," she replied stiffly, stepping further and further away from me, until her hands rest behind her against the wall. "I don't enjoy your game, my Lord, because it isn't one that I ever tried to sign up for."

"You don't know what you're missing out on." Waving my hand, the candles around the room light up. The shadows that have lived upon us lift, brightening the space. "I'm like these candles. Your life will open up when you let a new force in."

She shook her head, perhaps not understanding the analogy I made up. "When you light a candle, you also cast a shadow. Just because you can create light in spaces doesn't mean that there's truly good inside of you. And I won't make you good. Because I don't wish to be with you. Dragging me into this senseless relationship will only force me to retaliate."

I just stare at her for a long time. Something inside me wants to snap, to break her in two for disobedience, but I hold my hand and my tongue and simply bow my head. She doesn't understand this action, and continues to stare at me with those uncertain, sketchy eyes.

"Go Narcissa. We're finished here."

She shakes her head again. "I… I don't understand."

"I said go. Would you prefer to stay?"

"No!" She's out the door again in an instant, never once looking back. I have nothing to say in her wake, and instead stand for many minutes after she's gone, staring through the open door.

She's just as disobedient as Lucius. When will they ever learn?

No matter, it takes time to train people, and I have nothing but time on my hands right now. There are many days ahead to make the future Malfoy's understand that I don't take kindly to the word _no_.

I have a reading tomorrow with Sybill Trelawney, only she doesn't know it quite yet. But that doesn't matter; I will have my future read one way or another, and if the witch lies, I'll make her pay.

My hand closes around my wand, and I force the door shut with a slam by barely lifting a finger. A cruel grin is twisting across my features.

Narcissa will pay for her rejection; she simply doesn't realise it yet.

All the Malfoy's expect an heir soon after marriage. And when hers comes of age, I'll be sure to make the child's life utter hell.

No one gets away with saying no to _me. _

* * *

**A/n: **It's a hair dark. Leave a review if you would be so kind!


End file.
